Brothers Adventure
by Switchblade86
Summary: Two brothers begin a pokemon journey


A Farfetch'd cawed as dawn came on the farm down in Gellyville, a small town in Pewter City. The tauros moved out of thier barn and in to the fields. Male and female Nidorans were fed from the feeder in thier pigpen, groups of Ponyta and Rapidash ran around the fields as well. Farmers saw to all the pokemon's needs, feeding and cleaning thier living areas. A bell rang, the farmers walking in to the kitchen for breakfast.  
It was now quiet on the farm. Tauros' moo-ing and Farfetch'd birds lightly speaking their names. Creeping from the woods and on to the fields were a pack of three black ninetails, not thier usual white color. Snarling they approached the Farfetch'd pen, all nine of their tails sliding on the freshly cut grass. The alpha leader of the Ninetails leaped at the pen to make a first attack on a small Farfetch'd. As it soared down at the baby, a Growlithe leaped as well, tackling the ninetails. They barked at eachother, backing away a few feet from eachother. Growlithe used its ember attack on the Alpha dog, knocking it into two of the other pokemon. Since the lead Ninetails was down the others ran off, afraid of the growlithe's power.  
In the house at the farm a boy awoke from his bed. He was about 14, brown hair, blue eyes, standing at an average 5'9. He walked down the stairs and took a seat at the breakfast table.  
"Jake, did you hear about what Ashburn did?" One of the farmers asked.  
"No dad, what?" Replied shane, then biting a piece of toast.  
"He fought off that pack of Ninetails."  
"Cool."  
He bit in to the toast again, setting it on his plate and drinking a sip of milk.  
"Maybe me and Growlithe can begin a pokemon journey in a week?" Asked Shane.  
"Jake, now you know your brother Fred is entering next week. You can't be joining as well," replied his dad. Shane held back his anger and ate some eggs. His dad spoke when he was about done, saying, "I want you to go and see if you can where that Ninetales pack is. Take ashburn and another pokemon, and some pokeballs from my dresser. Is that exciting for you?"  
"Yes dad," said Jake.  
After breakfast, Jake walked outside on to the farm and whistled for his Growlithe. When it came, he started to walk with it down to the forest in search for the Nintails. For hours no trail or anything was found. Sweat poured down Jakes face from the fatigue he got.  
"Well Ashburn, nothing is here."  
They started to head back to the farm when all of the sudden they were surrounded by a dozen or more Ninetails. Snarling came from ashburn and the ninetails. A couple of the Ninetails charged in on ashburn with thier tails swinging in the air. The growlithe used it's take down attack on one, then lit the other on fire with his ember attack. The others charged in, using bite and tackle attacks on the growlithe. Ashburn shook some off, biting others, and scaring the weak ones with his roar. There were too many for him to handle alone and Jake had forgot to bring another pokemon. His hand pulled a pokeball from his sack, pressing a button so it enlarged.  
"Pokeball,go!" He exclaimed, tossing a pokeball in to the back of one of the pack members. It was captured but there were still several attacking Ashburn. The growlithe used it's ember attack a few more times, knocking a few down. Jake threw more pokeballs but the ninetails were too powerful to be caught so fast. Out of nowhere a pokeball smacked the ground and out popped a Wartortle.  
"Wartortle, use your water gun!" Was yelled from somewhere in the forest. The wartortle sprayed water at the ninetails, knocking them all off of Ashburn.  
"Wartortle, use your bubble attack on them now!"  
Wartortle replied with a bubble attack on the ninetails and shortly afterwards they ran away. Jake hurled three pokeballs at three of them, capturing the Alpha dog in one of the balls. A man walked towards Jake. He was probably sixteen, wearing jeans and a black shirt and 5 pokeballs on his belt.   
"Wartortle, return," He spoke, zapping a beam at wartortle which brought him back to the pokeball. "I'm Jay." He said.  
"Hi Jay. My name is Jake. Thanks for helping me and ashburn out there." Replied Jake.  
"It was nothing," answered Jay.  
"Come on back to my house and we can fix you up with a good meal and place to stay for the night," said Jake, retrieve all of the caught pokemon he had.  
As they reached the house they saw his mother ringing the dinner bell so the farmers would come for dinner. The two entered the house, then took a seat at the table.  
"Who is this Jake?" Asked his mom, motioning to jay.  
"He saved Ashburn and I from an attack. Anyway, what is for supper?" Explained Jake. She nodded, then replied, "Corn, biscuits, string beans, and meatloaf." He nodded and prepared himself for dinner while the other farmers took a seat at the rather large table. The food was layed down, then rushing in quickly was Jakes older brother Fred.  
"Now Fredrick where have you been?"Asked his mother.  
"I was out training with my pokemon. I need to have a powerful pokemon if I am going to start a journey," fred quickly spoke back.  
"You can do that and still make it in time for supper. I'll let you go this time," said the mother. Fred sat down and began to take bites of his biscuit. Jake asked, "So Jay...what pokemon do you have?"  
"Ill show you when we finish dinner."  
"Ok"  
For a while there was silence until the father spoke, "So how do you like being a pokemon trainer?"  
"Its great. I get to see the world and have fun all the time," he replied. Jakes father sighed, then said, "Jake, you catch those pokemon?"  
"Yes papa," he said back to his father, eating a fork full of string beans.  
"What other pokemon did you bring?" Asked the father.  
"Just ashburn. I forgot to bring any others," he replied, taking a bite of his biscuit.  
"Well, it seems you are good at training your dog," started his father, sighing and pausing constantly, "So Ill take a chance and let you be a trainer. But only if you and fred go together!"  
"Thanks dad!" Exclaimed jake, jumping out of his seat to give him a hug. Fred smiled as well, eating his meatloaf off the plate. When finished, the three boys went outside.  
"So, Jay... I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Yelled Fred.  
"Alright. A one on one battle," replied jay.  
They stood about 30 feet from eachother, each on one side of the tauros pen. It was a box, 30 feet all around. Jake stood between the two to ref the game.  
"Players, choose your pokemon!" He exclaimed.  
"Go!" Yelled out fred as a pokeball smacked in to the ground. Out from the red flash appeared an.......Ekans!   
"Go!" Yelled out Jay when he tossed his pokeball in to the ground. Out from the red flash appeared an..........Electabuzz! Both of the pokemon were ready for battle, charges growing around the powerful Electabuzz.  
"Electabuzz, use your thundershock!" And electabuzz complied, stretching his arms in the air as bursts of lightning flew from his body and at ekans.  
"Ekans, go underground!" And ekans burrowed in the dirt as the lightning came down at him. The attack missed and now ekans had the upper hand.   
"Ekans, come out of the ground and tackle!" Yelled out Fred. As the ekans came from the ground and lunged at Electabuzz, electabuzz's hand was growing with electric power. Electabuuz used its thunderpunch, his electric fist smashing in to ekans' back. The snake pokemon hit the ground, slowly slithering away from it.  
"Hang in there ekans and try your wrap attack..." spoke fred. It did it's trainers command and jumped at electabuzz. Ekans dodged the enemies counter thunderpunch, and wrapped its body around it. Squeezing against the electabuzz it used all its strength to constrict it.  
"Electabuzz, thunder shock!" There was trouble now. Electabuzz used its shocking power and blew ekans straight off it's body. Fred returned ekans to show the match was over. Jake ran over to Fred's position and whistled.  
"Choose a pokemon to battle me Jay! I can see your attacks are all pure power and know how to beat it!" Shouted out Jake. Ashburn dove in to the battlefield because of the whistle Jake had done. Jay laughed then said, "Your growlithe will be nothing to electabuzz"  
"Ashburn, ember attack now!" Yelled jake as the growlithe sent out a blast of fire at the electabuzz. The enemy fell back a bit but was barely injured.  
"Electabuzz, thunder!" A storm grew around electabuzz, powerful surges running all over its body. Lightning power flew out at ashburn but it used its quick attack to dodge the attacks.  
"Ashburn, take down!" Yelled jake. Growlithe leaped at electabuzz and struck him to the ground. Jake exclaimed, "You have him ashburn! Use your fire spin on electabuzz!" Ashburn let out blasts of fire in a cycling motion, the fire quickly smacking in to the electabuzz as it was held down.  
"Electabuzz, thundershock!" Trouble was almost immediate now but Jake had an idea.  
"Ashburn, use your ember attack on its stomach!" Ashburn pressed its mouth to its stomach and used ember. The ball of fire rocketed the Growlithe to a dozen feet above the electabuzz. The thundershock didnt hit ashburn because of Jake's quick thinking.  
"Finish him off with your tackle attack!" Yelled jake while electabuzz struggled to his feet. Ashburn feel to the ground and charged out at the weak electabuzz.  
Electabuzz prepared to use thunderpunch, ready to counter the attack. When growlithe leaped at electabuzz, electabuzz swung its fist in to growlithe's left side.  
"Ember!" And as ashburn flew to the side from the punch, it turned its head to the side. It then shot a fireball at electabuzz. The fire hit the electabuzz like a tomato splats on a wall, knocking him out quickly to a faint. Jay returned his pokemon while Jake cheered for his growlithe. Ashburn ran over to Jake and dove in his arms.   
"We are going to be the best team ever ashburn!" 


End file.
